Tomatoes
by NaruSakuSasuLove
Summary: As the mans word echoed to my ears. I found myself face to face with the person I was still in love with, he was fitted perfectly in his anbu uniform from head to toe. A cold sweat crept down my back, as his stare rendered me speechless.


s to happen, I just simply wanted to show my gratitude to Sasuke after he bought me lunch this morning.

The sun was falling when I reached the Uchiha Manor. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door, since Sasuke did not own a doorbell.

" Sasuke? " I called out but no one answered the door.

Its been 4 years since the war ended and only 3 weeks since Sasuke came back from his road of redemption, when he first came back I did not know how to face him, so I decided I need time to think this through and then I can face him.

Well at least that was what I thought, Sasuke bought me lunch this morning cause apparently I forgot mine at home. I wonder why Naruto gave me that weird grin. He's also the one who told me to make tomato soup for Sasuke.

I decided he was not at home so I went to check the infamous Uchiha garden . A sigh escaped my lips easily as I looked across the vast garden filled with beautiful flowers of the Manor.

It was then I saw a bird which has fallen onto the ground, I went over there and crouched so I can check what was wrong with the poor baby bird.

The wing of the bird was broken slightly, and as a head medic this was pretty easy for me, I held it in my hands gently and green chakra surrounded the bird within seconds.

When I looked at it closely it kind of reminded me of Sasuke, because it had those chicken butt hairstyle like Sasuke did when he was younger. It was not entirely like his hairstyle but I could not help but let out a small chuckle.

Then without warning-footsteps, and I knew he was behind me. I turned around to find the man of elegance, his gaze cold as ice, I was now face to face with the guy I was still in love with.

He was fitted perfectly in his Anbu uniform from head to toe.

" Sakura " he said almost like a whisper.

Suddenly, as if plucked by some unknown force, I found my body suspended in air.

A cold sweat crept down my back, Sasuke's stare rendered me speechless. I stood in silence for a while, only to be brought back to reality as his elegant , cold yet calmed tone sounded once more.

" This is the part where you explain yourself".

I thought I was ready for it, I thought I was ready to face him but here I was standing speechless and helpless in front of him.

Eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing stare, it felt as though the love of my life was looking through the depth of my soul.

" Its for you " with a hearty laugh, I extended my hands which carried a bento box, wrapped neatly in a cloth- towards his chest, slightly shoving him in the process.

" Why? " he said in his calm voice, the voice that was able to tear me down.

His detached tone, caught me off guard robbing me of all my words.

" I'm showing my gratitude towards you for buying me lunch today".

I managed to say gathering up my courage.

" Hn, annoying, follow me".

I walked with him until we reached the insides of the Uchiha manor. I again let out a heavy sigh, this time because I was uncontrollably nervous.

" Heat up the food, I'm gonna change my clothes ".

Had he just came back from a mission? because he was all sweaty when he passed by me. ( yikes)

I did as I was told, I heated up the food in the microwave, placed the bowls on the table and filled their glasses with water.

10 minutes hadn't passed by yet , when he came downstairs wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, his wet hair fell perfectly on his forehead, his dripping image almost made me breathless, he had a towel swung around his shoulder. In short he looked flawless and sexy.

When he saw me in the kitchen, done with the work. So we can begin eating. I saw him his hard expression gave way to surprise, but not for too long.

He looked at me and nodded and sat on the chair without saying anything.

Then I realized he hadn't invited me to eat with him, then why am I here? Oh yeah! I remember he said ' follow me ' so what else could that mean, right?

The dinner lasted more or less about 10 minutes.

When he was finished eating, he stood up from his seat.

" I'll wash the dishes "

I spoke without thinking.

Confusingly enough, he nodded and left.

" Lets get this done with" I rolled my sleeves up and started washing the dishes. I hadn't noticed when I felt someone breathing on my neck.

" You made tomato soup", it was a statement but as his words echoed close to my ear I felt my body shiver. I nodded and turned to face him keeping a safe distance between us.

I gave him a hearty smile, and said " Because you like them silly, that's why I made them for you "

He smirked at me, closing the distance between us-fore heads touching, being able to hear each other breathing.

" But then again, can you give me 'you' too?",he said in a calm tone.

I furrowed my brows slightly in confusion.

" W-what?"

He cupped my neck from behind and leaned closer to my ear and whispered.

" I like you too, just like tomatoes so can you give me you too?".

I felt a tear drop fell from my eyes but I didn't care.

I pressed my lips against his for a quick moment and pulled back, taking him in my arms. I felt amazing as he passed his hands through my hair, down to my neck and onto my back. I arched an eyebrow at him, but he just smirked.

Then he moved his lips from mine onto my neck and that's when I realised that we were a match made in heaven.

XXX

A/N: well how was it? this was a Oneshot so I'm not gonna write more but I would really appreciate reviews. I can think about doing a epilogue, but it depends on the reviews. See you next time.

Honestly my editor did a really good job.


End file.
